Piero Yuno
Piero Yuno born on Dove island situated in Paradise is a travelling singer, magician and clown. He is very well known around Paradise for his con-artistry but never the less always has new tricks up his sleeve. He recently joined Weir D. Touch and Jewelry Malina on their journey as their final member and they are quickly becoming a formidable pirate trio known as THE MAGI. Appearance Split is a young-looking boy with a very cute looking face accompanied by freckles, sparkling eyes and green scruffy hair. He is extremely short and wheres clothing oversized for him; a huge red and blue top hat; with the same colour top and oversized bottoms and brown boots and gloves, he carries around a side bag aswell. Personality It is literally hard to describe Yunos’ personality. For a boy he has a very feminine like manner and voice and his personality is literally split into 5, it is disturbing to be around him because others don’t know which personality you will encounter. Each personality has the ability to come in control when they want to but they have a mutual understanding. These are the five personalities: *'Singer:' A very high and mighty individual who sings songs, and has a motherly, nurturing like personality. *'Clown:' A very funny individual, with no space for negativity, very gullible and easy to take advantage off. *'Magician:' A very open individual, with all kinds of tricks up his sleeve and a very good con-artist. *'Child:' this is a very innocent kind of personality, with the individual needing motherly guidance. *'Normal:' This one is the survivalist who has the attributes of the Magician and Clown; he does not take well to others and has a sadist side to him. His adaptability is his stand-out trait alongside his outstanding fighting ability. Relationships Allies Enemies Abilities and Powers Survivalist intuition Yuno has survived in numerous situations and has gained the skill of a survivalist, he easily identifies problems whether it be in the wild or a political matter whether it be local or worldwide he can easily plan to either avoid or exterminate the problem. He also understands how people and animals act and think. Survivalist skills *'Craft Improvisation', Improvise anything from the surrounding resources. *'Culinary Intuition', Cooking to stay alive by using stockpile food and water. *'Enhanced Combat', great Self-defense due to a survivalist great adaptability. *'Enhanced Preparedness', he is always sceptical of everything whether it be an action or person he is always prepared to act fast. *'Enhanced Trapping', he can trap anything he sets his eyes on in many different ways. *'Hunting Intuition', he has the ability to hunt anything animal or human. *'Medical Intuition', he can easily identify injuries and treat them(this does not pertain to diseases). *'Self-Sustenance', he is able to survive without the aid, support, or interaction with other people *'Tracking Evasion', he is able to avoid detection and evade people who are following him. *'Weapon Improvisation', he can easily use his surroundings in fights to take advantage in combat. Physical Prowess Yuno isn't the strongest person you'll meet. Devil Fruit Weapons Suraisu Haki Piero Yuno has no knowledge at all on the Shades of haki. Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki History Yuno born in poverty grove, a poverty-ridden part of Dove Island. Her father was a magician who used to get hired to entertain the nobles before he got booted out for another. He reverted to doing simple street magic. Yuno never knew her mother and the only thing his father told him as she was a singer. At 5 Yunos father got arrested, and she was left alone this is when her split personalities began. It started with the SINGER; was like the motherly figure he always needed and wanted; she took care of Yuno at tough times cooking for him and reading him bedtime stories. One time they went for a walk and a group of random kids took him into an alleyway. At this point, the SINGER was in control and reprimanded the children, but the children just laughed and one of the boys pushed Yuno back into a wall. Yuno came back into control and was furious that the kids hurt his mother so he started a fight with them but they beat him up, this is when the CLOWN manifested during the fight, and he started laughing despite all the pain. To him, they were playing a game the other kids took advantage of this and started using him for their personal gain. The CLOWN, would accept challenges from the children and then give control back to Yuno who was forced to do these challenges such as stealing which resulted in Yuno getting beat up most of the time. This was his life for about 2 years when Yuno was 7 he was challenged to steal fruit from some bandits Yuno stole the fruit and escaped the bandit's chase and he returned it to the children who then dared the CLOWN to eat it and he did Yuno knew what the fruit was but the CLOWN didn’t care, it was a devil fruit the Dekki Dekki no mi and Yuno gained the ability to control, create and manipulate cards. One day Yuno was reminded of his father while using his devil fruit ability and became a street entertainer, he was on the side of the street entertaining people who didn’t know of his devil fruit ability when the MAGICIAN manifested and started to gain money for his tricks and he started conning people into giving him money when Yuno came back into control, he would have a suitcase full of money every time he went out to entertain people, one day after Yuno finished entertaining people he was walking home when the group of children came to steal Yunos money he was running away when he reached a dead end and the children caught up and started to beat him when Yuno started to change personalities as a defensive mechanism but none of them wanted to be in control during the beating so Yuno was left in control and did something terrible Yuno manifested cards out of the air and sliced every kid's throat with the cards Yuno traumatized just left the kids and ran and that night none of the personalities wanted to take control so Yuno forcefully created a childlike personality that had no worries it was just innocent the CHILD manifested on this day. Yuno carried on his entertaining act in Poverty grove till the age of 11, when he left the island, he became a travelling entertainer and had the company of his personalities but after the first year of travelling the personalities stopped taking control and disappeared he was all alone. He had to survive off scraps and had to run away from slave merchants, all the while trying to call upon his personalities until he realized he had to fend for himself, so he trained on how to hunt with his devil fruit, his offensive and defensive capabilities with his devil fruit, and he learnt how to cook with scraps. He built a wall towards others because of, he only wanted himself and his personalities as company and believed they’ll be back. And they did one-night weird went to sleep under a tree when he woke up in a tavern with a suitcase full of money and cooked food he believed they were back and called out to them but they didn’t come out. So he just went back to his daily routine entertaining, eating and sleeping. Until 15 when they finally came out and started interacting with Yuno, Yuno was so happy he couldn’t believe it he was ecstatic. From there on they travelled together and never left each other. Trivia * The ability Survivalist Intuition was modeled after Survival Intuition.